The Assassins secret lover
by Felika
Summary: The female Grey Warden awakes one night only to be suddenly seduced by the elven assassin. My attempt at some smut.


**Author's notes:**  
Just trying my hand at some sexy Zevran smut. I'd be grateful to know what you think so I know if I'm actually any good at writting this type of thing. Anyway, please enjoy

* * *

"You must think I'm royally stupid." The Grey Warden accused crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at the fallen elf she had previously defeated.

"I think you're royally tough to kill. And utterly gorgeous. Not that you'll respond to simple flattery. But there are worse things in life than serving the whims of a deadly sex goddess." He replied in a confident cocky voice, seemingly oblivious to the Wardens other companions that surrounded him. Of course she wasn't stupid, she knew if she accepted his proposal her other partners wouldn't agree with her, and it was highly likely, this assassin would try to kill his target a second time, but still... something possessed her to reach out her hand and except his offer. He swore a quick yet promising oath followed by a swift bow. The Warden narrowed her eyes explaining she's be keeping a close eye on her 'former' enemy before they continued on their way to Denerim.

The group of misfits, murderers and thieves had stopped to set up camp for the night, the tents were up, the food was cooked and the fire was roaring strong. The Grey Wardens newest recruit and team leader, Roxanne had finished cleaning up the now empty pot of stew giving the chilled leftovers to her Mabari hound Rex. Ever Since Zevran joined the group, she'd paid much more attention to the food supply as well as the water, a warning Morrigan expressed - even if it were one that had been a matter of common sense. Sten was charged with keeping an eye on the assassin when at camp, the Qunari wasn't happy to be tasked with 'baby sitting' when it would have been much easier to kill the elf when first encountered. It had been nearly three months since the Crow traitor had left his fellow assassins and though he did prove useful with such things as lock picking and information gathering (which Roxanne was still a little shaky at), she knew nothing about her stealthy little companion other than he was a 'man-whore'. Many a time she went to confront him at camp and demand to know about him, why he left the Crows, how be became an assassin in the first place and why she so easily trusted him into her care, but every time she tried, something stopped her, whether it were her hound playing up and causing a fuss in the camp, or someone intercepting her for a discussion about one thing or another.

It was late into the night now, the cool breeze lightly swept the dirty leaves, playing with them for but a moment before carrying on into the trees and out of sight. It was quiet, as always, the only sounds were that of the crackling fire and an owl every now and again. Roxanne stirred in her sleep, her restful slumber had been invaded by that of the Archdemon's cries of command to it's minions. The unknown demonic language scared the Grey Warden and as the plagued looking dragon looked seemingly right at her, letting loose a bewildered screech, she woke with a fright covered in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily and holding her head in a useless attempt to sooth the pain, she looked to her fellow Grey Warden to see if he too, had been evicted from his slumber, but as always, Alistair looked undisturbed and coated in bliss. It seems he had mastered the ability to block the Archdemon's insistent chatter out, but try as she might, the pain just kept getting worse.

Roxanne climbed to her feet, stretching her stiffened arms above her head and with a sigh, tried to relax her body. It was still dark and everyone was still fast asleep apart from Rex and Sten who were on guard duty tonight. Roxanne found it strange that Sten liked her smelly war hound more than anyone else in the group but she didn't question him, Rex seemed to enjoy the Qunari's presence almost as much as he did his mistress now and that was fine with her, as long as it brought the two some comfort in these dark times. The fire was threatening to die out against the might of the wind now moving in trying to claim territory, with a shiffer she headed to the other side of camp where the scrap wood Sten had collected earlier lay in rest. She couldn't believe how big the dead wood lay, it was almost like the Qunari had been pulling down trees, how on earth was she going to get one of these to the fire, let alone throw it in to position? With a little fuss the Warden female manage to break a majority of the wood into smaller pieces without making to much noise.

The fire was once again roaring strong, strong enough, in fact to defeat the winds lurking in the shadows. Roxanne crouched closer to the fire, holding the palms of her hands to the flames before retreating them back, rubbing them together then reaching out for heat once again. Just as she was beginning to relax however, from the corner of her eye, Roxanne noticed the door to Zevran's tent was open, this news was followed by the swift sound of crispy leaves being crushed and as the Wardens reflexes took over she pulled free her dagger, swinging around and lashing out to where the sound had manifested from.

"Ooooh, careful now my Warden," Whispered a seductive voice, "You might actually scar my pretty little face!" In front of her stood a proud confident elf, slightly shorter than her but average for his race. His dirty blonde, shoulder length hair, tided back only at the top, with a single strand on each side allowed to flow over his face freely. His face was sculptured like a god, even his curvy tattoo just added to his perfection. She thought he was handsome, but what she really hated was he knew it too! He smirked, making her melt in her leather boots. "But then again... I always had a feeling you liked it rough." Realizing he had captured her wrist in her failed attack, she snatched it back harshly, but not allowing her guard to be dropped, she kept a tight grip on her weapon. This however, merely made Zevran chuckle.

"You shouldn't been sneaking around here at night." Roxanne growled.

"Why not ?" He questioned, "Weren't you doing just that?" Roxanne paused for a second, she wasn't a prisoner of the camp.

"I take it you still don't trust me, and here's me thinking we were getting on so well my dear." His voice sent shiffers down her spine. Her body craved for his but she knew that was probably part of his cunning plan, get her alone, unguarded - defenseless, then finish her... or was it? Maybe she was just scared of having a man such as this commit his wicked yet sexy ways upon her. "Don't you think I would have killed you by now if I had the desire to do so?" The words made her uncomfortable and he could see it.

"Yes but enough of that," He added, turning on his charms, "I'd like to get to know you better my Warden."

"Know me better?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't believe you even know my name." He smirk at her comment, l

"Of course I know your name."

"Well I've never heard you use it!" She proclaimed. He merely chuckled.

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me addressing you in such a 'friendly' manner." The young girl laughed bluntly.

"Just don't go sneaking around at night again." Roxanne ordered before turning her back on Zevran to kneel in front of the fire in an attempt to steal heat. Everything went quiet again as the sensation of peace floated in only to be suddenly invaded once again but that cheeky little assassin.

"You're so tense Roxi." The sexy elven man whispered again, only this time, he was crouched right behind her, so close that she could feel his breath tickling at her ear. Only her brother had ever called her Roxi before but the way Zevran said it, it held a great amount of lust making her feel quite sexy, she could only imagine this was how he had laid with so many people in his life.

"I...uh..." The young girl tried to object, her voice no louder than a whisper. All her strength had seemingly disappeared, her body weak and her head rolled forward to the right. This was more than a welcoming invitation for Zevran however, his soft cherry lips hovered over the naked skin of her neck. He continued to tease her, his warm breath caressing her. Roxanne made the biggest mistake, she gasped beggingly and who was Zev to disobey? He smirked sadistically opening his mouth wider, sinking his fangs into her bare flesh, this time Roxi let loose an uncontrolled moan of pleasure as her body reared up, Zevran followed. He pulled her closer to him, his chest crushing into her back. He proceeded to bit and suck at her neck and she...replied moaning harder. His right hand keeping a tight grip on the Wardens stomach - making sure she didn't go anywhere, his left hand started to wonder. He slowly reached down her body, caressing her leg, not wanting to overstep his boundaries to soon.

Roxi admitted defeat the very moment she relinquished her blade to the dirt, she reached up over her body where her hands fell to a rest on her assassins head, begging him not to stop. This gave her lethal elf great pleasure, to know she was all his. An image flowed through Roxanne's head, one where she was completely naked- vulnerable, her arms extended above her head, bond in chains and her eyes- blindfolded; She felt Zevran's hands caressing her legs, his nibbles at her neck had become soft now, gentle in fact but suddenly without any warning what so ever, he bit into her, harder again, she yelped in pleasure, arching her back and spreading her legs. Zev pulled his head back, only ever so slightly to whisper in his lovers ear- his seductive accent driving her insane- turning her on even further.

"Maybe we should continue this in my tent?" Roxi's eye flickered open, only then did she realize they were still out in the open. She was so wrapped up in the moment she thought the heat from the fire was actually the intensity between the two. The young Warden thought for but a second, she eyed up the opening of Zevran's tent, it was like a black hole pulling her in. She looked up almost helplessly. Zevran, now already standing; he extended his hand to help his Warden up - if she so wished it. She bit the corner of her lip, taking another second to think, but his sexy grinning closed the deal. She reached up, absentmindedly, her hand resting in his. His skin was abnormally soft for an everyday killer. He was surprisingly gentle with her that was.., until he got her in his tent.

She landed harshly on her back, it was quite thrilling though! Zevran climbed on top of her, now grinning manically. He pulled off Roxanne's armor in almost one swift movement. She smirked from underneath him.

"I see you're not just a master of the shadows." He grinned once again making her melt further before leaning backwards to remove his own armor. He took the time to look at his lovers, taking in her every feature, until his eye came to rest on her face. She was biting her lip seductively, trying to look cute and innocent, yet her eyes gave her away without shame. Roxi reached up, wrapping her arms around the back of Zevran's neck, pulling him towards her. She could feel his stiff penis rubbing her crouch, it was driving her insane, he was of course, teasing her. Roxanne's moans started to re-occur as he began sucking her neck again. Roxi's hips moved in time with Zevran's, yet for the moment, he still refused to enter her. She couldn't take it anymore. Roxi whispered a plea of passion into the assassin's ear.

"Your wish is my desire!" He moaned entering her quickly. Roxanne moaned loudly arching her back. She wrapped her legs around Zev- He loved the feeling of being caged like that! Both moved in unison, slowly at first, Zevran's breathing became heavy and he too began to grunt and moan. Roxi getting a little carried away started to claw at her lovers back like some kind of savage animal. Zevran yelled, a mixture of pleasure and pain; he had to admit, he never imagined she'd be this wild - he loved it! Gasping through the cycles, Roxi pushed herself up, forcing Zevran into a sitting position with her on top. She enjoyed the sudden dominance she possessed over the assassin. She continued to thrust, speeding up now. Her gasping getting uncontrollability loud, it was impossible for the tent to mask the dirty deeds that were transpiring inside. She clawed at his back still, leaving red marks in all directions. He tried to bit on her neck to squeeze further pleasure out of her, but his breathing was so rapid now. She was running him ragged. Sweat coated their sweet sexy bodies. Zevran collapsed onto his back where Roxi followed with a girlish giggle. She was now in _complete_ control! Zevran tried to touch her, take a turn to claw her back perhaps - but she'd have none of that. With brute force she pinned his hands over his head, he grinned, he couldn't remember the last time a woman had treated him with such disregard. Her moans overshadowed his. She bit her lip, throwing her head backwards, arching her back further as the final climax began, Roxi moved even faster against Zevran's hips. The pleasure surged through both of them like an electrical charge flowing and running through their entire bodies. Both getting hotter and hotter with the tingling sensation increasing. As Roxi cum soon followed by Zevran, the explosion they felt caused them to moan to an even extreme level before the exhausted Warden collapsed aside her nights lover, both panting for air.

"Well my dear," Zevran gasped through his heavy breathing. "I believe it's safe to say... everyone is no longer asleep." Roxanne giggled slightly embarrassed at her savage deeds, though feeling completely satisfied she couldn't deny.., he was just what she needed!


End file.
